1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of marketing products and services and more particularly to the field of providing a system and method to track the effectiveness of advertisements, determining how the leads generated from advertisements were handled by a salesperson and improving the selling skills of the salesperson.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best of the present inventors' knowledge, the present invention is totally unique and no-one has created a totally effective integrated marketing analysis and followup system in accordance with the present invention.